Invited
by Killermaverick
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata get to go to the Museum of Natural History in New York! But what happens when they find out an amazing secret? Crossover with Night at the Museum.


MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next story!! It's when the Naruto gang go to Brooklyn to the Natural History Museum, only to find that everything comes to life!! Crossover with Night at the Museum. Well, enjoy!!

Jed: There ya are!! Tie him up!!!

MS: Hey, what're you---AAUGH!!! ( Gets tripped and tied up.) Oh man.

Jed: Fire up the Iron Horse!!

MS: (gets hit with toy train.) OW!!

Jed: For crying out loud!!!

MS: Just like in the movie...ow...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and the gang were just relaxing in Training grounds 7. In the gang were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kakashi. They were just laying around, until an ANBU came before them. " Hey, what's up?" Kakashi asked, rather lazilly. " You've got some mail. All of you, and only you." The ANBU said. After he gave them the mail, he disappeared. They opened the letters, and read.

_Dear Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Hinata/Shikamaru/Lee/Kakashi,_

_Congratulations!! You have won our contest for a free trip to the Natural History Museum in Manhattan, New York. l also get to go to other places too, like restaurants, parks, stores, etc., but the Museum is the main thing. Anyway, you will be visited by an escort personally. Please come!!_

_Signed,_

_Museum Director._

" So, we get to go to some museum? BORING!!!" Naruto said. But then, Shikamaru gave Naruto a look. " Suit yourself, but they might have some info on how to rule a land, like say, oh I don't know, a hokage..." At this, Naruto perked up. " Okay, let's go!!" he said. But then, he stopped right in his tracks. " Where's Manhattan?" Naruto asked. The others had question marks above their heads. Kakashi then sighed.

" Well, they said that we would have an escort. Also, in my letter, there was a cellphone with 'escort' on speed dial. I say we get packed up tonight, and leave in the morning." At this, everyone nodded, then were silent. "..." No one said a thing. " Uh, what do we do now?" Naruto asked. " Let us have an all-out battle to see who can claim Sakura's heart!!!" Lee said. " How about no?" Sakura said, with three veins on her head. Just then, the same ANBU came with two letters for Naruto and Sasuke. He gave them the letters and left.

_P.S:_

_Naruto and Sasuke, you are allowed to bring 'dates' to the Museum. The idea was from one of our fellow employees_. _Anyway, please bring someone with you._

They then threw away the letters, and yet again, the same ANBU came with little slips. " These are used to tell you which of three of you stay. By the command of the Fifth." He then disappeared. When they opened the slips, they had different colored rocks. There were four blue ones and three red ones. Shikamaru sighed, same for Kakashi, and Lee cried chibi tears. ' you are allowed to bring dates to the museum.' Naruto and Sasuke remembered.

Naruto was about to ask Sakura, when Sasuke went up to her first. " Uh, Sakura, they said that me and Naruto, uh, needed...dates." At this Sakura blushed and looked a bit excited. " Uh, would you...like...to...go as my...(sigh.) date?" She then jumped on Sasuke. " Yes, of course!!" Naruto then looked down in defeat, then looked at Hinata. " Uh, Hinata, would you like to, uh, like t-to go as my date?" Naruto asked, a bit embarrased. Hinata then blushed and smiled. " Y-yes, Naruto."

(Hinata's Mind.)

"_YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I get to be Naruto's date!! WHOOHOO!!! I can't wait!! This will be so exciting!!!" _

" Well, I guess only you four are going. Pack up and here's the ' cell phone', or whatever you call it." He handed them the cellphone. After that day's training, the three of them were getting ready for their visit.

Naruto's apartment:

" Man, this is going to be so exciting, believe it!!" He was packing so rapidly that nobody could keep track of him. After his cloths were all packed up, he felt like he was forgetting something. " Hmmmmm... Oh, yeaH!! How could I forget ramen?" He then got an extra bag and stuffed it with ramen. " Oh, and I need money!!' He then got the money, and went to bed. " Tomorrow's the big day...believe...it...ZZZZZZZZZ."

He then went to sleep.

Sasuke's mansion:

Sasuke was just packing slow and carefully. He then stood up, got a kunai, and threw it straight to the wall. The kunai went through a picture of his older brother. " Maybe after this little vacation, if I learned about some new weapons from them, i'll make the weapons to take revenge on my brother. Oh, yes, sweet revenge!! Hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Just suddenly, an apple hit his window, but didn't break it. He then heard someone outside. " Could ya keep it down?! Some of us are tryin' to sleep here!" Embarrassed at this, Sasuke got the rest of his stuff, and went to bed.

Sakura's house:

Sakura was happily packing up for the big trip. Then, she just sat on her bed and thought. "_ Hm... let's see, I packed cloths, toothbrush, sunglasses, gameboy, picture of team, what am I forgetting?...Oh yeah!!"_ She then went to her drawyer and got what seemed like a small heart. "_ Once I give this to Sasuke, he'll love me forever!!_" She giggled at the thought, and went to bed.

Hinata's mansion:

Hinata was happily putting her stuff in her suitcase for the trip tomorrow. She was also happy that she was going to be Naruto's date. Just thinking about it made her blush and giggle. " _I can't wait to go to the museum tomorrow!! Maybe i'll confess my feelings to Naruto then."_ She then got the rest of her stuff, and went to bed.

The next day:

Everyone got to the training grounds for their trip. Also, everyone, including Sasuke, were tired enough to go to sleep right there in the middle of the grounds. However, how could you blame them? It was freakin' 5 o' clock in the morning!! Then, Sasuke got out the phone. " Maybe we should go ahead and use the phone. " Naruto said. " Yeah, maybe you're right." Sasuke said. He then got the phone, and did the pickup on speed dial. " Hello, Maverick Traveller, how may I help you?" a strange voice said. " Yeah, we would like to schedule a trip for ( looks at sheet.) Brooklyn." Sasuke said.

" Hold on, i'll send someone for you." Naruto then shot up. " Wait a minute, if they're very far away, then how long is it gonna take them to get us?" Naruto asked. " This long." Just then, someone in a weird machine came up. Everyone just stared at the object. " What?" The guy asked. " What... is that?" Sakura asked. " It's a taxi, what else?" The guy asked. " A taxi? What's a taxi?" Naruto asked. The guy looked shocked. " You don't know what a taxi is?! Next thing I know I suppose you're gonna ask what beepers are!" The guy laughed. " ... What's a beeper?" Naruto asked. The guy then stopped laughing. " Just get in the stupid taxi." They obeyed and went into the taxi. " Put on you seatbelts and close your eyes." The guy said. They then put on your seatbelts.

" Wait, why should we close our eyes?" Naruto asked.The guy just laughed. " You'll see." They only obeyed, and in a few seconds, the guy said " Okay, open your eyes." When they did, they gaped at the sights. They saw buildings, cars, people, stores, and in front of them, the Museum of Nartural History. " Alright, alright, get out." The guy said. They only sighed and got out. As soon as they got out, the guy drove away. They then, without another choice, went into the museum. To them the museum was huge. They also got a little scare when they saw the T-rex in front of them. They then went to the front desk.

" Uh, excuse us?" The woman looked up from her paperwork. " Hello, how may I help you?" The woman asked. " Uh, yeah, we're from Konoha, and we received these letters from the director of this museum." The woman looked at the letters and smiled. " Oh, you're the selected guests!! Don't worry, i'm supposed to get you settled in. So far, you'll be staying in the Hallmark Hotel in room 57 and 58, if you turn in your money, you will be given American money of equal value, and i'll be your guide for your tour. My name is Rebecca, and I hope you have a good time."

The others smiled back. " Uh, uh, uh!!! No touchy touchy!!" They heard a guy talking to a man and his 3-year old kid touching the tail of the T-rex. " Who's that?" Naruto asked. Rebecca just sighed. " That's the museum director, Dr. McPhee. I'm suprised that he invited you in the first place, because he's such a freak for the museum." She then bent down toward them. " Let's get to the tour, before he sees us." They just nodded.

While they were walking, they came to their first exhibit, the miniatures. " You see three miniature windows, correct?" They nodded. (note: Just to let you know, i'm having them skip the caveman thing. I'm Christian, not an evolution guy.). " In the first window are the Aztecs. They lived in South America, and are known for many rituals and artifacts." They were very interested to say the very least, even though they didn't know what South America was. They then went to the second window. " This window is of the old South west in the 18 hundreds. This the mining field full of western cowboys and chinese, where they search for gold and spoils." She then went to the third window.

" And this is of Ancient Rome, one of the most beautiful and artistic cities of their time. This was during the time of Octavious, a great conqueror, who was known for his leadership skills." They then went to the mannequins of three people dressed in a barbaric fashion. " This is Attila the hun. He was a ruthless conqueror who would invade village after village, robbing them of precious valuables. He was known for two things. One: He would usually rip the limbs of his victims out the sockets, and he had an unusual liking to magic."

The four were just really scared of the guy. They then went to another exhibit that showed a tannish-white woman with two guys arguing over a map. " This is Lewis and Clark. They're known for discovering very much alot of the land of our great country that we live in today. Also, the woman they are with is Sacageawea. She helped them cross many landscapes, covering alot of America. She was one of the most amazing indians of her time." They then went to the blue and gray mannequins. These soldiers fought eachother during the great Civil War. The Confederate, or just the Southern half of America, greatly loved slaving African-americans, while the Union, the Northern half, opposed this. In the end, the Union won and ended slavery." They then went to a large head.

" This is an Easter Island head.( Yes, it's 'easter', not 'eastern.'). They are also called Moai. They hail from Easter Island, Chile." The others chuckled at the absurd head and its ridiculous features. They then went back into the foyer, and saw a guy on a horse. " This is Theodore Roosevelt. He was our twenty-sixth president, and had many adventues in Africa." They then went to the T-rex. " This is the T-rex. It was a very fierce predator, striking fear into many creatures. But now, it's extinct."

They were pretty scared of the T-rex now. They then went to a big, circular room full of mammals. " This is the room of African mammals. Several of these animals are very interesting once, you think about it. For instance, the African lion is a fierce predator, and is proclaimed, ' king of the jungle.' Also, the Carpuchin monkey, cute as it may seem, is very michivious, so watch out!!"

The girls awed at the cute little monkey. They then continued to a huge gold statue of an old time scholar. " This is Christopher Columbus, a spanish explorer. Thanks to the help of the Queen of Spain, he was able to prove that the Earth is not flat, and discovered Cuba." Naruto then laughed. " They thought that the earth was flat?!" Rebecca just smirked. " Well, they had certain beliefs back then." They then continued to their tour, and went to their last exhibit.

" Finally, this is the tomb of Akmen Ra, once a great pharaoh of Egypt. And behind him is his most valuable treasure. The tablet of Akmen Ra. It's worth a fortune to tell the truth." They then went out of the building. " Thank y-you for the t-tour, miss Rebecca." Hinata said. Rebecca just smiled. " No problem. If you want another tour, just come back tomorrow." They then smiled, and went to their rooms.

( In the Hotel.)

The four were deciding on who would share a room with who. " Uh, how about we toss a coin?" Naruto suggested. " Nah, we don;t have any change." replied Sakura. They then all sighed. " Um, I-I have a s-s-suggestion." They all turned to Hinata. " T-they said that w-we needed to come h-here with d--d-dates, right?" They nodded. " M-maybe we should j-just sleep w-with our d-d-dates." She said, blushing. There was silence for a moment. " Hey, that's a good idea!" Naruto said. Hinata then blushed at Naruto's comment. " Yeah, good idea." Sakura said. " Hn..." replied Sasuke.

" T-thank you..." Hinata said. Before Naruto went to their room, Sakura went to him quickly. " Now's your chance, Naruto." She said with an evil grin. " W-w-what's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto said, blushing. She then went to Hinata. " Hey Hinata, now you can tell Naruto." she said with the same sly grin. " W-w-what?!" Hinata said, also blushing When she went away from them, she was in her own thoughts. " _Heheh, now's my chance with Sasuke!!" _They then went to their rooms.

( Hinata's and Naruto's room.)

Naruto was just pacing around their room while Hinata was watching the A&E channel. " You know what Hinata? That was actually a pretty good tour!" " I-I agree." Hinata stuttered. He then stopped. " In fact, I didn't get enough on how a leader's job goes." He said, pouting. At this, Hinata giggled. Naruto then had an idea. " Hey Hinata! How about we sneak into the museum tonight?" He suggested " Bu-but, that would be a-a-against the l-law!" She said. " Ah, don't worry!! It's not like we're not stealing anything!" he said. After a little thought, Hinata replied " Alright." After a bit of cheering from Naruto, they went to Sasuke's and Sakura's room.

( Sasuke and Sakura's room.)

Sasuke and Sakura were just sitting in their room. Sasuke was thinking while Sakura watched the Notebook ( I hate that movie!! The only reason that I know of it is because my mom and sister love it! It's burnt into my mind!!!!) " Uh, Sasuke, shouldn't we sleep now?" Sakura said. " Hn." Sasuke said. Just as they were about to get ready, there was a knock at the door. Sakura went to the door to find Naruto and Hinata there.

" Hey guys!! What's up?" She said. Naruto then grinned so wide, it was a wonder that it didn't tear. " Hey Sakura! We're planning on sneaking into the museum tonight to look at certain stuff.. Wanna come?" She then frowned. " Naruto! You know that sneaking into stuff is illegal!!" Just as she was about to close the door, everyone heard a " I'm in." The voice came from Sasuke. Due to Sakura's obsession, she agreed too. When it was sunset, they moved out.

( At the museum.)

When it was sunset, they were along the side of the museum. Whent the lights went out, they used their special ninjitsu to get in. NOT!!!!!! Actually, here's a little trick. ( I jump out into story.) " Yo." They all turned to me. " Who're you?' Naruto asked. " That's not important. What is important is that I know how to get you in without any fear of triggering an alarm." I said. " Hey that's pretty go-oh wait a minute!! What do you want in return?" Sakura asked, suspiciously. I then held out my hand. " Thirty bucks." They then shot up. " What?! That's a ripoff!!" Naruto yelled. " I guess you don't want the secret passage?" I said. After a bit of thought, they agreed, and paid up. " Okay, follow me."

( In the museum foyer.)

Everyone was setting up for closing time at the moment. Now, the lights were off, and nothing was moving during the sunset. That is, until a tile in th foyer started moving, Just then, it was lifted up with two hands, and from under the tile came five people. " Thanks for the passage!!" Naruto said. " Well, at least I got thirty bucks here." I said. As I was crawling down the manhole, I then yelled. " Hey!! This isn't American mon-" I was cut off as the tile fell on my head. That's the last time I help them!! Jerks!!!

They then walked around the museum looking at certain exhibits. Just then, however, as they were seeing the exhibits, they heard someone. " Hey you!! What are you doing here?!" "_**Busted!!"**_" The four genin thought at once. " I repeat again: What are you doing here? It's beyond closing time." I'll need to ask you to leave before it's too late!!" The guy said. " Uh, what do you mean, ' too late'?" Sasuke asked. He was interrupted, however, as he heard animals rushing.

" Out of the way, quick!!" The guy pushed the four twelve-year olds to the wall. Just then, several animals came through. " What's going on?!" Naruto yelled. " Maybe we should ask him?" Sasuke said, pointing to the nightguard. " Yeah, who are you, and what's going on here?" Sakura asked. The guy just sighed. " Well, first off, my name is Larry, and follow me to the Egyptian Exhibit."

They did so, and went to the exhibit of Akmen Ra. When they entered the room, however, they were coldly greeted by the glaring eyes of the jackal guards. " Don't worry guys, they're with me." At this, the two guards relaxed. The five then went to the other room, where the tomb of Akmen Ra was. " Ah, Larry of Brooklyn!! Good to see you!!" A guy dressed in gold walked up to Larry and shook hands.

" Uh, Akmen, I see you every night." " Still, it's good to see you." At this, Larry nodded. They then went to the back of the room. But they stopped by Akmen's question. " Uh, Larry? Why are there children here?" Larry then sighed. " Well, these kids snuck in the museum somehow, and they want to know the truth." At this, Akmen nodded. They then went to the tablet. " You see this tablet?" They nodded.

" Well, this tablet is actually very magical. In fact, it's so powerfull, it brings everything in the museum to life at night." The others were shocked at this. " I should know, because I was in this job for two years." Naruto then spoke up. " Well then, why would you keep this a secret?" Larry then sighed. " Well,people might consider putting them on parades. If they did this when the exhibits were outside, and if it became dawn, the exhibits would turn to dust. I experienced that once when I first started this job, and I don't want it to happen again."

At this, everyone frowned. Larry then smiled. " Tell you what. I'll let you stay and come back anytime you want, as long as you don't tell anybody." The four thought for a second, then nodded. " Good." He said. " Just be carefull. Some of the exhibits are dangerous." He then returned to his watch.

( Five minutes later.)

The four were just walking around the museum, seeing everyone walking around. Just then, they heard a booming voice. " HEY!!!!!" They turned and saw the Easter Island head. " What do you want?" Naruto asked. " Dum-dum, you give me gum-gum." Naruto then got a vein. " My name's not Dum-dum!! That should be your name!! My names Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!!" The head then got a vein and grinned.

" No, your name Dum-dum." The two then got into a big arguement. " You're the Dum-dum!!" " You Dum-dum!!" " You're the Dum-dum!!" " You Dum-dum!!" " You're the Dum-dum!!" " You Dum-dum!!" " You're the Dum-dum!!" " You Dum-dum!!" " You're the Dum-dum!!" " You Dum-dum!!" " You're the Dum-dum!!" " You Dumb-dumb!!" The others were laughing as the two were rambling on and on. " Hey Maui!!" They heard Larry as he came up.

" No arguing with the guests." The head just smiled. " Sure thing, Dum-dum!!" Larry then turned to them. " Sorry about that. Maui always calls people Dum-dum. It's part of his native tongue." They nodded, and were about to leave the head, until Naruto spun around and said. " You're the Dum-dum!!" He then ran like heck as the head shouted. " NO, YOU DUM-DUM!!!!!"

The five then stopped in front of the t-rex, scared like mess. Larry then laughed. " Don't worry, Rexy is friendly. He only wants to play fetch." Naruto then looked at him. " Fetch with what?!" Just then, a bone dropped in front of the gang, and the t-rex then acted like a little puppy. " I had to ask." Naruto said as he threw the bone. However, as Rexy was chasing the bone, his tail accidently hit Naruto and made him fly to the foyer.

" Need help, my boy?" Naruto looked up to see Theodore Roosevelt. " Whoah." " Hey Teddy!! How was your rest?" Larry said as he was running up to them. " Quite horrible, actually. Some child kept on hitting Texas." He said as he pointed at his horse. Just then, an indian woman came up. " Hello, Theodore. How are you?" Teddy then turned a bit red. " Oh, hello Sacageawea." he said. She smiled and walked with him to another exhibit. " Those two are steady." Larry said as he was smiling. The others just made gross faces.

( ANOTHER Five minutes later.)

Sasuke then came into the miniature room, and saw that there were several miniatures everywhere. As he was looking at the Western exhibit, he was tripped an fell right into it. " What the?" He then heard a loud shout. " Yeeehaaaaa!! Tie up the giant, boys!!!" Just then, several chinese and cowboys ran up and tied Sasuke up. ( Note: If you se en the movie, then you'll know that the miniature mayor would be lecturing Sasuke, except this time it was about giants.)

" Fire up the Iron horse boys." Jed said as he was on his horse. Just then, a toy train came and hit Sasuke square in the nose. " Ow!!!" Jed then pouted. " Oh, for crying out loud!!!" Larry then came up, laughing. " Just like my first time." Sasuke then decide that he had enough. He pulled off all the rope around him as the chinese were shouting, " The Giant is escaping!!!!" As he got up, he saw the entire Roman armada right there.

" Don't do it Octavious. They're on my turf!!" Jed said. Octavious, however, unleashed several fireballs and arrows at Sasuke, who unfortunately got hit in the groin with a fireball. " Oooooooohhhhh, right in the tartar!!!" Jed said.Sasuke then got up and stomped out of the room, making earthquakes for the little figures. " Apocalypse!!' Octavious yelled.

(Almost dawn.)

The four were talking with some of the exhibits. " Remember Sasuke, put all your grudges aside." Jed said to Sasuke, as he said, " You're one to talk." Jed then went back to his exhibit. " Rmember Sakura, Hinata, try to confess your feelings." Sacageawea said as she was talking to the two girls. " Remember, Naruto, a great leader always considers his people and friends first." Teddy said as he was talking to Naruto.

As the four saw Larry, he was slapping Dexter the monkey while Dexter was slapping back. " Good Gosh, Lawrence, quit slapping a monkey!!" Teddy shouted. The genin chuckled and giggled as Larry pouted. The exhibits were now getting back to their places as the sun rose. " Well, hope you guys enjoyed your visit!!" Larry said as he was waving goodbye to the genin. As they reached to their apartment, it was sunrise, but they didn't care. They went straight to bed.

( 1 week later.)

The four had a pretty good week in Manhattan, as they went shopping, and saw good landscapes and other things worth seeing. As they were about to leave, they got their original money back, the taxi came up. " Alright, time to go?" the guy asked. The four nodded. They followed the same routing as when they got there, only this time, they got to Konoha. As they were walking away, Hinata said something to Naruto.

" Um Naruto, w-would you l-l-like to , um, g-go do something t-together?" The shy girl asked, while blushing. Naruto blushed in return. " Uh, sure, like, uh, like a date?" Hinata nodded. " Okay, how about Ichiraku's tomorrow?" She nodded again. " Cool, see you then." They then went seperate ways. " Uh, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to Sakura. " Would you like to-" " Sure." She then looked at Sasuke.

" Really?" Sasuke nodded. She then blushed and hugged Sasuke, in turn slightly hugged her back. " C'ya tonight!!" She said. Sasuke nodded, and disappeared, all four of them going to tell theire friends of their visit. And who was the taxi driver, you ask? Well, let's just say that he helped them more than just taking them to places. He also helped them with something that involved the museum and a tile. (wink)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Phew!! I'm bushed. Anyway, this story took me three weeks to type. THREE WEEKS I TELL YOU!!! And at the moment, i'm kinda grumpy because i'm tired.

Maui: Hey dum-du----

MS: Shut it!!

Maui: Okay.


End file.
